Sleepy Assignment
by RainyEthel
Summary: Just a short fic where Female!Corrin works on an assignment Leo gave her. But it's late and she notices Leo has fallen asleep. Leo X Corrin!
Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I don't know. I just wanted to write this….

Corrin sat, rubbing her temples, thinking hard. This was the toughest assignment yet. Leo wasn't holding back, that was for sure. When she asked him to teach her strategy, she was somehow hoping it would just click in her head, an understanding of sorts. But no, it was still difficult.

She glanced over at her tutor. He was seated across from her, reading a book, completely oblivious to her problems.

She sighed. It was getting late and she needed rest, but Leo had already extended the assigned due date, (which was more than he'd ever done) and she couldn't ask for more. She had to finish this tonight.

This time she was supposed to think up a battle strategy for an imaginary army in a desert terrain surrounded by Pegasus Knights. And if that wasn't enough, she also had little to no archers to work with.

The enemy wasn't especially strong, but they were fast. Being positioned in the sand gave her army the disadvantage, since it slowed her units. Even if they did break through, they couldn't retreat. The Pegasus would catch up in no time. There only option was to stand and fight. But how would they do that without losing any soldiers?

She thought for a long while, thinking through all the outcomes. Finally she decided to place the strong in a protective circle around the weak. The mages would attack from behind the knights and the rest would do what they could.

She wasn't sure they all would survive, but she was certain it was their best bet.

Finishing up her assignment, she was happy to turn it in to her tutor, but she realized she couldn't.

When she looked over at Leo, she couldn't help but giggle.

The prince seemed to have dozed off. She'd never seen him fall asleep while studying, so this was quite entertaining for her.

With his body leaning forward and his head tilted slightly to the side, he looked like he might fall out of his chair at any moment. His book had been dropped onto his lap and its pages were a little bent. That wouldn't make him very happy.

Corrin took this time to stare. He looked younger and peaceful and especially cute. His bangs fell over his eyes, tempting her to reach out and brush them aside.

Actually she was tempted to do that a lot lately. It wasn't her fault he had such nice hair. She bet it was soft, silky and warm. She couldn't be sure though because she never dared touch him before.

She knew he would freak out if he could hear her thoughts. He probably still thought of her as a sister after all.

But she couldn't help it. He would have to quit being so perfect if he wanted her to stop. But that was impossible as well.

She smiled at his sleeping face. Once again he was oblivious to her problems. It was okay though. She knew her feelings were unexpected and weird. She couldn't expect him to understand.

She also couldn't sit and gaze at him all night either.

She stood up and looked down at him. He really was very cute.

She shook his shoulder. He didn't react.

"Leo… I finished the assignment you gave me…" she whispered.

Still nothing from the prince.

She bit her lip. If he was that tired she probably should just let him sleep and worry about the strategy tomorrow.

…But she was reluctant to leave. He looked so vulnerable there, unaware of her eyes on him.

Before she fully fathomed what she was doing, she reached out and did something she never thought she'd do. She touched his cheek. He didn't seen to notice so she took advantage of the situation and rubbed her thumb against it.

If only he could see her as a woman and not a sister. Then maybe some day she could do this while he was conscious.

She moved up to his hair, hesitant at first, but then she intertwined her fingers with his blonde strands.

She was right. It was soft. And warm. She ran her fingers through it a couple of times, then she brushed his bangs out of the way….Only to find brown eyes staring up at her, shocked.

She nearly shrieked, jumping back. She felt her face color to a deep red.

He must have awoken without her noticing.

He grabbed her hand and slowly removed it from his hair, staring at her the whole time.

She nearly died of embarrassment.

"I - I'm sorry. It was a little messed up! I was trying to fix it!" She lied, accidentally yelling.

He opened his mouth to talk, but she was so ashamed, she couldn't allow it. She shoved the assignment at him before he could begin.

"I finished it! I hope I didn't mess everything up," she said, both for the fake army and their relationship. "Goodnight!"

And with that, she was off, not daring to look back. She ran all the way to the tree house, where she covered her head and cursed her own name, leaving Leo very sleepy, confused and unsure if it was all a dream or not…

A/N: So really stupid! …But I hope you kinda enjoyed it anyway… Thanks for reading! 


End file.
